


... say what?

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [9]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Wasabi's timing isn't the best, but it sure leaves an impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... say what?

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Not really,” Tadashi admits without taking his eyes off his aunt, “I’m trying to pay attention to the priest right now.”

“I know,” Wasabi apologizes, hissing through his teeth and shrinking further down when Hiro glares at him, “But this is important—”

“Wasabi, we can discuss religious versus civil unions later,” Tadashi hisses, hunching in on himself to escape his aunt’s glare, and Wasabi protests:

“No we can’t—I’m _proposing_ later!”

 

In hindsight, even Wasabi will have to admit Tadashi’s loud _“What the fuck?!”_ in the middle of his aunt’s vows was pretty funny.


End file.
